Accidents Can Happen
by twistedbeautydee
Summary: Three cousins move to Charming to begin a new chapter in their lives. When they become friends with SAMCRO, will the guys be accepting to their past?


Chapter One

I pulled up to this bar on my Harley, my brother and cousin following close behind. Rona, of course was a Harley girl as well, while my brother rode a Ducati. We decided about a month ago that it was better to move from Las Vegas to California. My brother bought this cute little house in Charming and we just severed all of the ties we had in Vegas. We had just finished packing the things we brought when I received a call from my friend Catherine to come get a few drinks. While the movers were taking their slow ass time we decided, why not? So we hopped on our bikes and rode to the bar near Teller- Morrow Auto Mechanics. Right now, I wasn't really excited about moving because I loved the city known as Vegas but I had to strip for a bunch of assholes and the relationship that I was in wasn't exactly healthy , so I wasn't too upset about uprooting my life. I parked my bike next to my brother who had no problem parking near some beautiful Dynas. I turned off my bike and removing my helmet, I got off.

"Hey, this bar looks like some straight up redneck shit that you only see in movies." I laughed as my brother David said that.

"Behave yourself, Catherine is one of our best friends and she works here. Plus there are free drinks involved."

"Free drinks sound amazing." LaRona grinned widely.

"Rona, no getting fucked up, you can barely walk straight when you're sober."

"Fine mommy dearest." I laughed as we walked in.

"Oh My God, Deidre! Rona!" I heard Cat's rather loud shriek.

"Oh shit." I muttered to Rona as the gorgeous 5'2 little brunette came running for me first. She jumped on me and I caught her. Thank God I worked out a lot because we are the same height but I was a little bit more built.

"Hey sweetie." I said noticing this tall man with curly black hair staring at us.

"Hey darling, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good and you?"

"Very good." She grabbed Rona and pulled her to us, giving both of us a hug before releasing us. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too." I heard my brother clear his throat. "Oh, this is my brother, David." I introduced him.

"Okay girls, I have some friends I want to introduce you guys to."

"Are any of them cute?" I asked which earned me a poke in the side from my brother. I glared at him as Cat took my hand and Rona's hand and pulled us to the bar.

"Baby, these are my two best friends Deidre and LaRona." She said to the guy who was staring us down. "Girls, this is my old man, Alex 'Tig' Trager."

"Hello, beautiful ladies." He said slyly.

"Hey." We both replied shyly.

"Cat, why didn't you tell me you had such gorgeous friends?" He turned to her and the expression on her face went from happiness to mock anger.

"Get it out of that thick skull of yours that there is no such thing as a threesome when it comes to these two."

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of a foursome."

She slapped his arm and shook her head at him. "Where are the others?"

"In the back." He took a long drink from his beer.

"Okay, well while we wait how about we get some shots for the family that I love the most?"

"Okay." I agreed.

"What do you want Rona?" She asked.

"Tequila."

"Deidre?"

"Tequila and a shot of Jack."

"Nice, girls who can drink." We heard some other guy said. We turned around and immediately knew that these were 'the others'.

"Deidre, Rona, and David these are the lovely men of SAMCRO." There were a lot of eyes on us.

"Is this the entertainment?" this tall, graying, older man asked.

"Nope, but if you had caught me at about two weeks ago I would have been."

"Cat, what are you waiting on, get these girls their drinks."

"Hermano, you want something?"

"Nah, I have to go by the house and make sure the movers manage to put our things in the right place. If you girls get too drunk call me."

"Dude-"

"I'm serious Deidre."

"Okay, keep your phone on, bro."

"Bye."

"Bye." He kissed my cheek and waved to the guys as he left.

"So, where are you girls from?" A blonde guy asked.

"Las Vegas." Rona answered as Cat served up my shot of Jack first and then served Rona her tequila shot. She poured herself a shot of Jack and held up her glass.

"To my girls, for finally being here to reunite three of the craziest, sexiest, and most fun bitches that I've ever known."

"Salud!" We clinked glasses and threw back our shots.

About two hours and a whole lot of shots later, I was drunk as fuck. Rona was flirting with the blonde whose name we found out was Jax. I just got tired of watching the googly eyes and grabbed my beer and stumbled my way outside. I managed to bump into someone as I neared the door.

"Whoa!" I saw Juice.

"I'm sorry."

"Wow, you smell like a bottle of Jack."

"Because, that's what I was drinking along with tequila." I took a cigarette out of my back pocket. "Want to smoke with me?"

"I don't feel like smoking right now but I will stay out here with you because you might pass out."

"Thank you."

I sat down and found my lighter. Lighting the cigarette, I inhaled deeply.

"You know you could've smoked in there right?"

"I needed the fresh air."

"So, when Clay asked if you were the entertainment and you told him that had he met you two weeks ago you would have been… What did you mean?"

"I used to be a stripper back in Vegas. My bro wasn't too happy about that but it paid the bills."

"Did you live with him?"

"Nah, he was locked up and when he was released he wanted a fresh start, so Rona and I packed up and moved, leaving friends, boyfriends, and in my case a girlfriend behind."

"You're lesbian?"

"Oh hell no, I'm bisexual but I love men more than women."

"So you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, something like that."

As I continued puffing on my cigarette I noticed a few more bikes arriving.

"Who are they?"

"Happy and a few of the Nomads." Juice stood up and walked over to them while I sat there smoking. I watched Juice greeting his boys.

The one that I assumed was Happy was staring at me. The door opened behind me and I turned to see Rona walking out, Jax in tow. Jax walked over to Juice and the Nomads as Rona sat beside me.

"Exactly how fucked up are you, Rona?"

"Pretty damn fucked up."

"Me too so we aren't riding our bikes home. Guess we will have to call David."

"Okay." She leaned up against me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I like him."

"Who? Jax?"

"Yeah, he's hot and really nice."

"You made out with him already?"

"Yeah."

"You are such a drunken slut."

"Only when I'm drunk. Besides, he tried to get me in the bedroom but I said no."

"Good girl." I smiled.

"Meet anybody?"

"I mean Juice is nice but aside from that no."

"So, when will you be ready to go?" She leaned back on her hands and watched the guys talking.

"I can call now and we can chill until he comes and gets us."

"Sounds good to me."

I got my Blackberry out and dialed David's number. After listening to it ring about 6 times it went to his voice mail.

"Mierda!" I hung up.

"He didn't pick up?"

"Nope, he's probably cruising for pinoche." Usually when I got pissed I spoke in Spanish or Spanglish.

"What's going on?" Jax, Juice, and the guy who stared at me walked up while the others went into the clubhouse.

"My stupid brother is probably strolling for pussy and is not going to pick us up. I'm so pissed that I need a punching bag."

"You box?" Jax looked at me strangely.

"Yep and I've practiced some mixed martial arts."

"We have someone you can spar with if that will make you feel better."

"Sounds like a plan and this may become a sleepover."

"Go get Prospect and this girl some gloves. We're going to see how tough she is."

Juice bent down in front of me.

"Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, I definitely can."

I stood up and walked back into the clubhouse, this guy was standing by the door.

"Hey, I'm Happy." The guy who had previously been watching me said. His hoarse but deep voice was kind of hot.

"I'm Deidre, but most people just call me Dee."

"Nice." He looked over my body and I acted like I wasn't paying attention.

Rona walked over to me with two boxing gloves and she helped me put them on without breaking my manicure.

"You sure you are up for this, you still look drunk."

"Babes, I am more than ready." I stretched my hands from inside the gloves.

20 minutes later…

I was in the ring with Kip fighting but he didn't want to hit me so I was getting frustrated. I threw a punch and hit him hard which probably pissed him off because he got me pretty good on the side of the face. Thank God for the little boxing helmet I was wearing because the padding stopped most of the impact but it pissed me off. I growled and speared him to the ground and straddled him. I started punching him relentlessly while he instantly covered his face. After about 10 hits I felt arms go around my waist and someone pulled me off of him.

"Alright, little killer." Came Happy's voice in my ear. It snapped me out of my rage and I looked to see Kip still on the ground. I reached down and offered him my hands. He took them and I helped get him up.

"Sorry, I went crazy."

"It's okay, I got a nice chubby." That made me laugh and I hugged him quickly.

"Deidre, your brother is back." I heard Rona announce from outside of the ring. I saw my brother strolling in with some random hot mess that looked like a crack- headed hooker. I wiggled my hands out of the gloves and jumped out of the ring, walking over to him fast.

"Hey sis, sorry I didn't pick up the phone, I was a little preoccupied." I didn't even let him finish his sentence as I rushed to him and punched him square in the jaw. He just turned back to me with this shit-eating grin as his whore moved out of the way. I launched myself at him and he caught me in midair. Wrapping my legs around him, I started hitting him. I didn't notice that he lifted me higher until it was too late and he slammed me on my back, knocking the air and the sense out of me as my head hit the hard floor. I quickly recovered locking my legs around his waist and gripped his neck into a sleeper hold. The guys just stood there and watched us amused. Rona was finally able to pry my grip off of him as she helped him up. I could feel pain and a bruise already forming on my back.

"I am not going home tonight or me and him will end up fighting all night. Someone will die."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Too fucking bad, this is where I am staying."

"Deidre-"

"Go play with your skank." She looked like she wanted to say something but shut her mouth immediately.

I walked back to the ring and jumped up on the apron, looking at my bruised hand. Happy came out of nowhere with an icepack and gave it to me. I took it and put it on my knuckles.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly to him. Hell, this was an eventful night.


End file.
